Deathurge (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Deathurge | Aliases = D'urge | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Former servant of Oblivion | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Almost completely featureless; currently trapped in squirrel form | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Squirrel; formerly servant of Oblivion | Education = | Origin = Granted powers by Oblivion | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Ralph Macchio; Ron Wilson | First = Marvel Two-In-One #71 | HistoryText = Deathurge was first observed in the employ of the superhuman offspring of an Inhuman and a Deviant named Maelstrom. Although Maelstrom sometimes treated Deathurge as if he were a personal messenger or minion, Deathurge clearly served Maelstrom for reasons of his own. Deathurge was dispatched to slay the clonal bodies of Maelstrom's three prime minions and twice was commanded to slay clonal bodies of Maelstrom himself. A third clonal body of Maelstrom dismissed Deathurge when he realized they were at cross-purposes. Little is known about Deathurge, besides the fact that he once served Oblivion and has had a very special relationship with Craig Hollis. In Hollis' earlier life, Deathurge acted as both a guardian angel and a bad influence, goading the boy into dangerous situations in the apparent attempt to awaken him to his own immortality. However this relationship was damaged when Hollis' girlfriend Terri O'Doughan killed herself and Deathurge arrived to collect her soul. Hollis mistakenly believed that Deathurge had goaded Terri to commit suicide and from then on viewed him as a tormentor. | Powers = Deathurge is a wraith-like superhuman entity, whose origin is unknown, who appears to be a messenger of death. Deathurge can fly at great speeds, become intangible at will, and draw forth from his non-reflective ebony body a variety of simple weaponry such as spears, axes, and bows and arrows. These weapons, also non-reflective black, appear to be made of the same unknown substance as Deathurge's body. When these weapons strike Deathurge's target, the target dies, a blackness spreading from the spot where the weapon bloodlessly struck and passed through the target's body. If the weapon happens to pass through someone other than Deathurge's target, that person will feel the sensation of numbing coldness but will not blacken or die. Deathurge's targets are apparently only those who have at least to some degree craved death and oblivion. Deathurge is able to access the Darkforce dimension, allowing him to travel over large distances in relatively short periods of time. He is also nearly immortal and can only be seen by the dead, or people with a special connection to death. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Currently, Deathurge is stuck in the form of a spectral squirrel. | Equipment = | Transportation = Deathurge was previously able to manifest a pair of skis that allowed him to traverse the Astral Plane. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Darkforce Category:Flight Category:Intangibility